SCAR PDW
}} The SCAR-PDW is an American Carbine variant of the SCAR-L Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 32 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History FNH-USA tried to produce a shortened version of the SCAR-L to compete with the Colt MK18 (also known as the Colt M4 Commando) and the HK-416c. Due the shortened barrel, only 6.75" (17cm), the gas stroke also became dramatically shorter, and as a result, the pressure from the round was not enough to cycle the bolt, making it jam easily. The shortened barrel was so short that it made the 5.56x45mm NATO round less powerful and accurate than pistol ammunition such as the .45 ACP. The weight of the weapon was reduced dramatically, and as a result, the weapon was not able to handle the recoil of the 5.56x45mm NATO round. As for a Personal Defense Weapon, the FNH finally concluded that the P90 and SCAR-L CQC (Close Quarters Combat) were better in every way. FNH-USA ceased production of the SCAR-PDW and SCAR HAMR, the former due to numerous issues with the weapon. A successor to the SCAR PDW, the SCAR-SC, was revealed in late-2017 at Milipol Paris. In comparison to the SCAR-PDW, the SCAR-SC has a slightly longer barrel length of 7.5" (19cm), a different buttstock, and a non-reciprocating charging handle. A version in .300 Blackout is also in development. 'In-Game' General Information The SCAR PDW has higher damage up close for a Carbine, being a 3-Shot-Kill (3SK) up close. However, it has a 6SK like other Carbines at the end of its damage drop-off. However, its range is relatively good for its class, sporting a good 3SK out to around 60 studs excluding head shots and the 6SK doesn't start until around 130 studs. It has a comparably lower Rate of Fire (RoF) for a Carbine, being one of the slowest in its category. This makes its Time-To-Kill at longer ranges worse than most Carbines, but up close it fairs comfortably, outperforming faster firing weapons such as the M4A1, G36C and Groza-1(excluding head shots). Recoil is higher than its Assault Rifle counterpart, the SCAR-L, overall being less stable and less controllable. It has more kick, both horizontal and vertical. Regarding the horizontal kick, the SCAR PDW visually wobbles a lot more whilst firing. ''Usage & Tactics The SCAR PDW is a suitable Carbine for close to medium range. At close range it performs quite well on paper, rivaling the regular TTK of the UMP45. The recoil is also less of a problem up close compared to longer ranges but can result in missing shots, which hampers the SCAR PDW's performance in CQC. It is outclassed by better CQC Carbines such as the L22 or Groza-4, but fairs better than the likes of the given its better maximum damage. Outside medium-range, particularly at the end of its damage drop-off, the SCAR PDW loses its level of effectiveness. The higher recoil worsens the weapon's accuracy, as the horizontal recoil is harder to control and can result in missed shots, which is detrimental for the SCAR PDW given its overall high TTK at longer range, due to the lower RoF and 6SK at said range. It has one of the worst TTK of any Carbine at long range. Given the poor long-range capabilities, tap-firing is rather impractical, as the SCAR PDW is worse at such ranges where tap-firing is needed, and a SCAR PDW user should try to limit themselves to combat inside medium-range, where it performs better compared to other Carbines. A [[Compensator] is rather helpful in taming the higher horizontal recoil. Although the Iron Sights are usable, an optic is better in providing a clear sightline and aiding in target acquisition, although the optic of choice is up to the user's discretion. A lower magnification optic such as a Reflex Sight can help in mitigating the camera recoil of the weapon, allowing for better recoil control. Connecting shots to the target are vital with the SCAR PDW, as missing shots is a harsher penalty compared to other Carbines given the lower RoF. Given its overall sub-par accuracy due to the recoil, using attachments such as the Angled Grip , Folding Grip or Stubby Grip can help increase chances of landing shots on target and subsequently, its potency. The SCAR PDW also has very good mobility speed, allowing the player to run around and flank enemies easily. Flanking suits the SCAR PDW, as given its poorer long-ranged performance and low RoF, surprising the enemy from either the side or behind will work in the SCAR PDW's favor. 'Conclusion' The SCAR PDW is overall, a capable and relatively flexible weapon, sporting high close-range damage and respectable range for a Carbine. However, its limited by its low RoF, high recoil and poor long-range performance, with one of the worst TTK at such range for its class. The SCAR PDW is a trickier weapon to utilize effectively, as it isn't suited for engagements outside medium-range but remains somewhat outclassed by better CQC weapons such as the L22. However, it works well inside the CQC to medium range bracket despite the low RoF. When the recoil is tamed, the SCAR PDW is a powerful weapon, able to tackle foes in CQC to medium-range with ease. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Versatile at close to medium range. * 3SK at close range. * Hipfire recoil is minimal. * Fast tactical reload. Cons: * Low damage at long range; 6SK to a full-health enemy. * Lowest RoF for its class. * Higher recoil; both high horizontal and vertical recoil. Trivia * This SCAR is the third earliest unlocked in its family next to the SCAR-H. * The SCAR PDW has the same iron sight shape as the other SCAR variants, but the fluorescent color is different on each. * Despite having the abbreviation 'PDW' for 'Personal Defense Weapon' in its name, the SCAR-PDW is categorized as a Carbine in Phantom Forces. This is probably because it uses the 5.56x45mm, an intermediate cartidge primarly used in Assault Rifles. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:SCAR Family